


Are You Two Together?

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Swan-Mills family one-shot that takes place at a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Two Together?

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Henry's younger than he is now for some reason. About 10.

When Henry saw Emma in the aisle by the checkout stands, he waved at her.

“Hey, Mom! How are you?”

Regina turned, setting a bag of oranges into the cart. “I’m fine, Henry, why are you…? Oh, hello Emma.”

“Hey, Henry. Regina. I didn’t expect to see you guys here.”

“In such a small town, I’m surprised we don’t run into each other more often.”

“Hey, moms, can we all go out to lunch together, please? We don’t have any plans.”  Henry looked expectantly at his adoptive mother.

“That innocent puppy dog face worked a lot better when you were younger, kid.” Emma said. She looked at Regina questioningly. Regina nodded. “But I’d love too.”

“As would I” confirmed Regina. “What time?”

“I’m actually finished shopping. I just needed bread, so I’m ready to check out and then we could be over there.”

“And we don’t really need anything else. Let’s just check out now.” Henry started to steer the cart towards the checkout line.

Regina and Emma both shared an amused look at Henry’s eagerness at spending time as a family.

Henry steered the cart into the lane and Emma and Regina talked animatedly as Emma loaded the groceries onto the belt.

Finally, Emma placed a mostly empty hand basket on the counter after Regina’s groceries. The girl in the apron behind the counter, who was apparently named “Jesse”, was scanning Regina’s groceries and trying not to listen in.

“Hey, mom. Can we split a milkshake at Granny’s?” Henry asked.

“I don’t know. It’s fine with me, but you’ll have to ask your other mom about that.”

“Hey mom,” Henry asked Regina, “Can mom and I split a milkshake at lunch?”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jesse said, “But are you two together?”

“No, no, no” Emma said. “We’re not together.”

“We’re Henry’s co-parents.” Regina interjected.

“But we were never together. We’re not divorced. I’m his birth mother and Regina is his adopted mother.”

“We do spend a lot of time together, for simplicity’s sake though.”

“Why does everybody ask if we’re together? First my parents and then Granny?” Emma took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you all that.”

“You must think that we’re crazy.” Regina said.

Jesse stood behind the counter, one eyebrow raised in confusion. “I didn’t mean it like that. What you two do in your own family is your business. I just meant ‘is this all one transaction or is it separate?’.” Emma pretended to be intently reading a label on a bag of Doritos, while Regina froze with her checkbook in hand.

“Oh.” Regina muttered.

Emma looked up from the bag of Doritos. “No. The handbasket is a separate transaction.”

The group remained silent as Regina handed her check to Jesse and Emma finished checking out.

Emma, Regina, and Henry are on the way out to the parking lot, when Regina remembers what Henry was asking about in the checkout line. “You were asking about the milkshake earlier, and yes, I’m fine with you sharing a milk shake with Emma.”

“Mostly because you always end up dipping fries in it.” Emma laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I never order fries.”

“Yeah, you always sneak some of mine when you think I’m not looking. I just pretend not to notice.”

Regina blushed a bit at the accusation. Which was of course entirely true. Emma and Regina always took food off of each other’s plates.

“Yeah.” Henry sighed and rolled his eyes while watching his parents. “And to think people could ever think you were a couple.” He muttered sarcastically.

 

 


End file.
